


There's No Such Thing As Psychic

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hogwarts Professors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco are in trouble with Professor McGonagall.Written for Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition. Using my punchcard and writing the DANGER Detention option.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	There's No Such Thing As Psychic

“I can’t believe this!” Draco hissed. “You couldn’t just stay quiet!” 

“Well, I’m sorry if I wasn’t psychic enough to know what you were planning!” 

“There’s no such thing as _psychic_!” 

There was the sound of a throat being cleared which made both Draco and Harry look around guiltily. 

“Have you two quite finished?” Professor McGonagall asked, looking at them over the top of her glasses. 

“Yes, Professor,” Harry muttered, bowing his head. 

“Yes,” Draco echoed in his politest voice. 

“Very well. Would you mind explaining why you are in my office?” Professor McGonagall continued. 

At once, both Harry and Draco began speaking. 

“It was his fault!”

“I didn’t know he’d react like that!”

Professor McGonagall held up her hands. “I don’t _care_ whose fault it was. You should both know better by now.” 

Harry looked down at his feet once more. 

Draco chewed his lip. 

“It is clear to me that the only way a message will get through to either of you is by giving you a detention,” Professor McGonagall said, still looking at them over the top of her glasses. “A detention where you will be required to work together.” 

Harry and Draco glanced at each other. 

“So, for the next three nights, you two will be working together – along with Mr Filch – to ensure that all of the fireplaces in the school are cleaned and free of soot. Is that clear?” Professor McGonagall asked, looking at each of them in turn. 

Harry nodded, not daring to say anything. 

“Yes, Professor,” Draco said quietly. 

“Good. Now get out of my sight,” McGonagall finished, gesturing for them to leave. 

Harry stood up and headed for the door without any further prompting. 

Draco followed quickly. 

Once they were outside of the office and the door was closed behind them, Harry turned to Draco. “I haven’t had detention since I was fifteen! I certainly didn’t expect to be given one for being _felt up under the desk_!” 

“Look, I’m _sorry_!” Draco exclaimed. “It’s not my fault that you look so good in those robes!” 

“These?” Harry said, aghast as he picked at the loose material. “They’re ancient!” 

“Hmm. So they are. Alright, well maybe it’s the air of authority you give off,” Draco replied, giving Harry an appraising look. 

“Will you stop it!” Harry hissed, looking around worriedly. “We are _professors_! We’re supposed to set an example to the students!” 

“Then let’s go back to our quarters,” Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows. “I’ll take your mind off the fact that we’re thirty years old and facing a three-night detention.” 

Harry glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and giving him a nudge. “Go on then. How can I refuse?” 

Draco grinned and headed off down the corridor. 

Harry trailed behind, an amused look on his face.


End file.
